How We Met
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Tails meets a twin-tailed fox kit, that fell out of a tree one day. The two become fast friends and even so close as to call each other brothers. Please R&R and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Pikachu: Hello.**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: This is a story of.. Well, if I told you, then that ruin the story. You guys are just gonna have to read it for yourselves! -chuckles- I will tell you this much, my friend wanted me to do a story like this... So I did. XD. So enjoy.**

**Now let's begin.**

**XXX**

Chapter 1

Tails was Walking along the forest. He walked through the woods until he saw some orange fox that looked a lot like him, only younger, fall out of a tree.

"...?!"

"...Ow.." the other fox groaned.

**"**Woah! Where did you come from?" Tails ran over to the smaller fox. The smaller of the two looked to be around 4 years of age.

Tales looked up at the other fox and crawled away slowly, scared that he was going to beat him up like everyone else did when he left his home in the tree. "..From the tree.."

Tails' jaw dropped and he looked up, then to the fox. "Why were you up there?"

"I was raised by birds."

"You...were...raised... .by...birds?"

"...Yep..."

"But your a fox..."

"...I know.. But no one would take care of me.. But them."

"Awww!" Tails fowned. "Hey I felt the same way too kid..."

**"**You did?"

The older fox nodded. "I did..."

"Oh.. No one would take you too? And.. What's your name Mister?" the younger fox asked.

"My name is Miles "Tails" Prower.. But...someone DID take me in...heheh...he means the world to me."

"..Oh.. You're lucky... Your name sounds like mine.. Kinda.. My name's _Niles Power_. But I don't really like it that much.."

"Well...I gotta call you something.." Tails stopped and began thinking of what to name the small fox before him. He looked like him in ever way. Only he had orange and white fur instead of yellow and white, black eyes, like Tails himself use to have, and green and white shoes instead of red and white. Tails grinned knowing the perfect name for him.

"I got it! Tales! It's like mine, but spelled different."

The newly named Tales blinked. "Tales.." he said, testing it out like a new word. "I like it! Thank you Tails!"

Tails smiled and heard a voice calling him.

"Hey Tails hurry up!"

" Coming!" The older fox turned to look at the younger one. " Don't worry kid I'll visit ya if I can."

"Okay..." Tales looked sad that he was leaving.

What Tails was unaware of is that the 4 year old fox followed him to the secret house.

Eventually the young kid got busy painting the Tornado yellow just for Tails, as to say 'thank you'.

XXX

"Okay Sonic I'm going to prep up the tornado for tomorrow."

"Sure Tails! I'll go check out what Rotor wants."

Tails nodded and went off to check the Tornado. And he saw that it was now yellow. "JUMPING CATFISH!"

Sonic heard Tails and ran over to see what was going on. "Tails what's wh-What happen to the Tornado!?"

The fox looked around all over and smiled. "I dunno who did this but...I like it!"

Tales chuckled from his hiding place. _I'm glad Tails liked it so much._

"Should we tell everyone?" asked the voice that Tales didn't know who it belonged to.

Tails shook his head. "Nope! I'll just tell em I painted it as an excuse I'm sure whoever did this is a good person."

"Tails we better go to the lab I hear Rotor wants something..."

**"**Sure Sonic..."

The young child eventually followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi!**

**Me: Okay, it's time for the next chapter of our story. This was based around an RP that I turned into a story. However, the RP ended and never continued after this chapter, so I might just go and type the rest of this myself, less I can find someone to help co-write it again.**

**Pikachu: I'm sure you will.**

**Snivy: Yeah.**

**Me: Maybe. Anyway, here's the next chapter guys.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay now that everyone is here I'd like to announce that we've found something related to the item your new companion was holding."

"You mean Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Rotor nodded. "Yes, the item he had is known as a chaos emerald."

"I've heard of those they are suppose to be quite the powerful items," Tails said.

"And they are all related to one emerald, it's known as the master emerald." Rotor added.

Tales perked his ears, listening in on this from where he was hiding. This was all new to him, and he wanted to learn as much as he could about what was going on. Who knows, maybe he could even help them!

"My guess is we'll know more if we go find where this master emerald is right?" Sonic asked.

"Correct!" Rotor told him.

"We best use the Tornado then," Tails added.

The hedgehog to the half-robot, half-rabbit. "You coming Bunny?"

"Sure thing sugarhog."

"Then, let's go!"

Tails showed them the now yellow Tornado. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Tails did you give the Tornado a make over?" Rotor questioned.

"Uhh...y-yeah...you could say that.."

Tales was following, still keeping a ways back so no-one saw him.

"Well, it looks pretty good," Bunny told the older fox.

Tails chuckled. "Thank you!"

The 14 year old fox jumped in the pilot seat. Once everyone was on, the plane took off.

" So Tails where is our first destination?" Sonic asked.

" Where we spotted Shadow I guess in the woods..."

They manage to land in the woods.

"We may need to look for Shadow again."

Tails Heard clanking noises, but he wasn't sure where they were coming from just yet. "...!? Psst! Guys do you hear that?"

"Here wha-" the hedgehog began, but was cut off.

"HUSH!" the fox growled.

Bunny perked her ears to listen to see if she could tell where they were coming from. Tails peeked through some brushes.

"Tch...it's Eggman's robotic hords."

"What are they doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Dunno.."

Robots were everywhere, caputring forest animals. Tails growled when he saw this going on.

"Robotnik is gonna turn them into robots."

"We can't let that happen."

"Right." Sonic turned to everyone. "Ready team?"

"Yep!"

"Sure am!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

"CHARGE!" Sonic yelled.

All of them at once jumped out of the bushes.

Tails used his twin tails to trip the bots.

Sonic spin-dashed at two.

One of the robot fired rockets at Sonic.

Tails gasped. "Sonic heads up!"

Sonic Dodged then spin dashed into the robot.

Rotor wason his computer to input viruses into the robots system.

Bunny smashed some of the robots.

One of the lasers were back-fired and was heading right for a small orange fox that was in hiding, watching them fight. Tales yelped and ducked down into his hiding place. One of the robots grabbed him.

"L-Let me go!"

Tails turned around hearing the small voice and saw the little fox from before. "Tales!"

Tales struggled, trying to get out of the robot's grip. "Put me down you big meanie old robot!"

The robot chuckled and began to Squeeze the poor fox. The orange fox yelped in pain. Tails growled. He grabbed a ring from his name-sakes.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Tails Began to empower himself thus making his strength increase. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" He whamed one hell of a kick into the robot thus smashing him to pieces he finishes off the rest in a flash.

He held the small fox in his arms. Tales sniffed and whimpered a bit from the pain and looks up at Tails, thinking he was mad at him for coming and put his ears down.

Tails looked down at him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay little buddy?"

Tales didn't answer, still scared to.

"I was worried they hurt you," the older fox told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tales, are you okay?" Tails asked the younger twin-tailed fox kit once more.

Black eyes opened up and stared up at sky blue ones. The smaller fox nodded his head slowly, still a little scared that the older twin-tailed fox would be mad at him for following them.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tails," he replied.

The 14 year old smiled. "I'm glad to hear that little bro."

The rest of the Sonic gang walked over to the two foxes. Sonic looked at the small orange and white fox that the older one was holding close to himself. The hedgehog's eyes widen in surprise and shock at how much that kit looked like Tails.

"Tails, he looks like you," the blue hedgehog said.

Tales hid behind Tails, scared of new people, as he was bullied a lot by them. Tails smiled and picked the four year old kit up once more, telling him that it was okay. They were friends of his.

"Yeah, he does look like me."

"What's your name little sugar fox?" Bunnie asked, smiling at him.

"..N-Niles Power," Tales replied, his voice small and quiet, as he clinged to the fox he already saw as a big brother. He saw everyone's, beside Tails', eyes widen in even more shock and surprise when he spoke his name. "But Tails gave me the nickname Tales."

"Why, he even has a name close to yours, Sugar fox!" Bunnie said, looking up at Tails, who nodded.

"He could be your long lost brother or something!" Sonic added.

"I know. That's why I gave him his nickname. It's like mine, but spelled differently."

"Mmm.." Rotor put his finger under his chin in thought. "Where'd you meet him Tails?"

"When I was walking through the forest," the yellow twin-tailed fox began the tale. "And he fell out of a tree. I asked him why he was in a tree, and he said that he lived up there. With birds."

"Birds?" Sonic echoed. "But he's a fox not a bird!"

Tales put his ears down at hearing those words. He knew that he was a fox. A fox with twin-tails, and no one wanted him, so he stayed in a tree with some birds, til they kicked him out of their nest. The blue hedgehog saw that he made the four year old upset, and quickly tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tales! I didn't mean-"

The orange-and-white twin-tailed fox waved his small gloved hand. "It's okay Sonic. I know you didn't mean it. Thinking back on it now, it was pretty stupid of me.."

"You're not stupid Tales," Tails told his little brother. "You were just doing what you thought you needed to do to make it in the world."

Tales shrugged his small shoulders. "I guess so."

"Anyway, continue Tails?" Rotor questioned.

"Oh, right!" The 14 year old chuckled. "After that, I told Tales who I was, and he did the same. He didn't like his name so I gave him his nickname Tales. I heard Sonic calling me and told him I had to go, but said I'd come back and see him again when I could. After that.."

"...I followed you," Tales continued for the older twin-tailed fox. "And the rest, well you know what happened.. I also painted your plane as a 'thank you' for being nice to me, Tails."

Everyone looked at the younger fox in shock.

"You're the one that painted my plane yellow?"

Blushing deeply, the little fox nodded his head. "Yeah, I did."

Tails smiled. "That was nice of you, Tales. I like it."

He chuckled. "I know! And you're welcome big brother."

"Big brother?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah!" Tales nodded his head. "..Tails is like a big brother to me.. So.."

"You're calling me that?" the older fox laughed. "Well, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Tails hugged the smaller fox. "Well, I'll be happy to call you 'little brother' then, Tales."

Tales hugged him back. "I'm glad."

"Come on," Sonic said, pointing back to the plane. "We should get back now that all of Robotnik's robots are gone, and it's starting to get dark out."

"Right. You're coming with us too Tales."

The little fox perked his ears at that. "...Really?"

"Of course, little Sugar fox! Did you really think we'd just go and let you go back on your own in the woods?" Bunnie asked him.

Tales looked down at the ground. "Well.."

"We'd never do that to you, Tales!" Tails told his little brother. "Trust me, I know what it's like remember? Sonic took me in, and now, I'm taking you in."

The younger fox smiled big, tears running down his white furry face. He wrapped his small arms around the older fox. "Thank you Tails."

The 14 year old hugged him back. "You're welcome little brother. Now, let's go."

"Yeah!"

And with that, the group headed off, back to their house.


End file.
